Never Go Swanning in Neverland
by EuphoriaLily
Summary: Continuation of 'Sick Swan' and 'Let Me Love You'. Off to Neverland!


**Hiya! Here I am again, with a third part to my story 'Sick Swan', which was followed by 'Let Me Love You'. Since a new chapter in Killian and Emma's life is about to start, I decided to make an entirely new story about it, just like I did with Let Me Love You. I hope you enjoy the first part. It's a bit short, but it's a prologue, a way to guide you (and myself) into the story.**

* * *

**Part 3**

**Chapter 1**

Emma stood on deck, her hair blowing around her face in the sea wind. She was getting restless, stir-crazy, impatient. Two weeks, two friggin' weeks , had they been on this crappy sea, and they hadn't found jack. At day she put up a brave mask, listening to Killian and Gold explaining everything about Neverland. At night, she cried herself to sleep silently, as to not alarm Killian, or she sat up here, on deck. Drinking her pain and her confusion away.

She took a swig of the bottle of wine in her hand and swallowed thickly. She could barely get it down her throat. She was sick. Sick of crying, sick of worrying.

"You know, lass, if you're going to drink away my entire stock of wine, you can at least have the decency to share it with the rest of us."

She gasped and nearly spilled all the wine as she whirls around. How could he sneak up on her like that? "Killian, not now, please?"

He walked up to her and stopped right in front of her. "Yes, now. Tell me what's wrong, love."

"Nothing's wrong. Just couldn't sleep."

"You can't fool me. You think I don't hear you every night? Can't feel you trembling against me? Because I do. I can. And it hurts, Emma." He put his hook over his heart and the other in her neck. "It hurts me to see you so alone and broken. You can come to me, my love. You can always come to me."

"You won't understand."

"I won't?" he said, his grip tightening on her neck. "I'm the only one who'll understand. I understand what you're going through, Emma. I really do." Her heart was pounding, her throat was thickening and all she could think about was wanting to fall into his arms and sob endlessly. He saw that, and he held his arms out for her. "I'm here, darling. Can you please just understand that? I won't go." She sobbed once, and gave into her needs. She fell into his arms, crying her eyes out. "There you go, sweetheart. Let it go." He rubbed her back and slowly sank to the wooden deck with her in his arms. "It's going to be okay. I am here for you."

"We've been here for two weeks! How are we ever gonna find him? Is Neverland close?"

"I don't know." he said.

She looked up at him, the salt stinging her tearstained face. "You don't…_know_." she said. The disappointment in her voice wasn't fair, and she knew that. Yet she couldn't help herself. "How do you not know?"

"Neverland's location is hidden. For everyone. You just have to…stumble across it. We'll find it, my baby has never let me down before." He patted the deck and smiled at her. He tipped her head up to him and kissed her lips softly. "How about you talk to me next time you feel this way? Hmm?" He stroked her hair out of her face and smiled at her lovingly. She nodded silently. He wrapped one arm around her shoulders and the other around her knees and he lifted her. "Let's get you to bed."

She wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her head on his shoulder. "I'm sorry. For…you know…stealing your wine."

He chuckled lowly in her ear, sending shivers down her spine. "That quite alright, love. Next time, share with me." He walked to the cabin and laid her down on the bunk.

"Stay." she asked, when he started to turn back. "I don't want to be alone, Killian."

He sat down on the bed, and looked down at her smiling lovingly, stroking her hair softly. "I won't go anywhere, love." he whispered. "I was just going to take my coat and hook off."

She smiled, feeling stupid. She felt like a baby. "Sorry."

"That's alright, love. Go to sleep. I'll be right with you." He kissed her forehead and went out of her line of sight. She rolled onto her side to watch him undress himself. "You're not sleeping."

"Nope."

"Why?"

"'Cause I like you naked."

He stopped undressing, smirked his signature smirk and moved closer to her. "Do you, now?" he whispered, moving his face impossibly close, without touching. Her heart sped up, the reaction that he always conjured up in her. "Hmmm, what are we going to do about this?"

"Well, you can come to bed naked and maybe I'll take my sexual frustration out on you." she whispered, licking her lips seductively. He smirked, straightened up, and stepped out of his leather pants. She pushed herself up on her elbows and couldn't take her eyes off him as he approached her. She couldn't even breath properly as he crawled onto the bed, his face coming closer and closer until they were about an inch apart.

"Breathe, Emma." he whispered, his ocean blue eyes locked onto hers. His hand slid down her body, caressing her carefully. "Just breathe. Don't want you dying on me."

Emma forced herself to take a shaky breath and that's when he kissed her, pushing her back on the pillows and straddling her hips with his. "Killian…" she whispered when he broke away, taking his hands and pulling him close again. "I love you."

"Gods, it's good to hear you say that, love." he groans, burying his face in her neck, biting the skin softly.

Suddenly, two rapid knocks rapped on the door, making Killian roll off of her so quickly that he rolled off the bed, causing Emma to burst in hysterical laughter. He looked up at her from his spot on the floor, his eyebrows quirked in bemusement. The door opened and her dad came in. Immediately, while still laughing hysterically, she threw him a pillow to cover himself, but he'd already thrown his jacket over his more…private parts. He was now lying (seemingly) comfortable on the hard wooden floor, grinning at the Prince.

"What in the name of sanity is going on here?"

"Just…having good talks." Emma said, trying to keep a straight face, but one glance at Killian ruined that.

"This does not sound like good _talks_."

"Oh, keep your sword in your sheath, Your Highness. We were just having some harmless fun." Said Killian, his face a serious mask, though the muscles in his neck were twitching. He was holding back his own laughter.

David narrowed his eyes at the pirate on the floor. "Why are you on the floor anyway?"

"As to not entice you by touching your daughter." he said, extremely sarcastically.

David didn't look convinced – which was good, because otherwise Emma would've thought him a fool - and he shook his head. "You are incorrigible, _pirate_."

"Don't I know it." Killian says, casually putting his hands behind his head. "Now if you would please leave, this is still my cabin. And I'm still Captain."

David looked at Emma for help, but she had buried herself up to her nose into the sheets to unsuccessfully mask her laughter, and he sighed heavily, turned and slammed the door shut behind him. Killian turned to her. "Something funny, lass?"

"Everything…about those few minutes…was funny. Starting with you plunging off the side of your _own_ bed." She hiccupped once and gasped for breath. She hadn't really laughed like this in a long while, and it felt good. She leaned over the bed to look at him and was surprised by his lips slanting over hers. He was pulling her down with him, and she slid off the bed with ease, landing softly on top of him, making her laugh again.

"I love your laugh, lass." he whispered. "I do not hear it enough."

"Make me laugh more, then."

He smiled, softly stroking her hair out of her face. "I plan to." He rolled her over, pulling her leg up to wrap around his waist and he smirked cunningly again. "I plan to do that, and so, so much more." he whispered in her ear, jerking his hips upwards, making her gasp in delicious pleasure. "Feel that, love? That's just the beginning."

Emma laughed as he kissed her fiery, and she felt like she could be like this forever. On this hard floor, awkwardly wrapped in blanket and laughing. Happy. Making love whenever the hell they wanted to. It felt like that the entire night, as they rolled over the ground, knocked over the desk and the chair, made books crash to the ground when their legs kicked against the bookcase, and laughed and fought and made love again. It felt like heaven. When they eventually fell asleep, her draped half over his body, both completely naked and exposed (the blanket had been lost sometime during the third round) on the hard wooden floor. Neither cared two fucks about that. They were just lying, content, in each other's arms, his arms wrapped securely around her. She felt absolutely, blissfully safe.

Together, here with Killian, she was finally happy.

Until the next morning, that is.


End file.
